ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas
'''Thomas & Friends: Return Of An Enemy '''is a 2025 British computer-animated adventure family film and a sequel to the 2022 film Thomas & Friends, which was based on the TV Series of the same name and The Railway Series books. The film was directed by Rob Silvestri, Produced by Britt Allcroft, Co-Produced by Micaela Winter and written by Andrew Brenner. The sequel follows Thomas as he witnesses the return of Diesel 10, so he teams up with his friends to stop his evil plot. Thomas & Friends: Return Of An Enemy was released in cinemas by Universal Pictures (Worldwide)/Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (United States) on August 7, 2025 and received mixed to positive reviews. However, the film was a box office disappointment, grossing £332 million worldwide. Like it's predecessor, it won some awards including a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score. Plot TBA Cast TBA Production TBA Release TBA Reception Box Office TBA Critical Reception Thomas & Friends: Return Of An Enemy received critical acclaim from fans, but mixed-to-positive reviews from critics, the film was praised for it's animation, characters and soundtrack, however, the story was a bit more mixed, mainly for having a sub-plot about Rosie's idolisation for Thomas, which was criticized for distracting the film's main plot about Diesel 10's return, people also criticized the dark climax. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported a 62% approval rating with an average rating of 5.5/10, based on 66 reviews The site's consensus reads, "While it doesn't hold a candle to it's predecessor, Thomas & Friends: Return Of An Enemy is still fun to watch." Similar site Metacritic had a score of 50% out of 39 reviews. According to CinemaScore, the film was rated an "A-" on an "A+" to "F" scale. The film has a 6.9/10 on IMDB Awards TBA Home Media TBA Sequel A sequel called Thomas & Friends: The Adventures Continue (Despite it's title, it isn't related to The Adventure Begins) was released on January 15, 2027 with Universal Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer staying as distributors for the film. Trivia # While Diesel 10 is the main antagonist like Thomas And The Magic Railroad, both films aren't related,like this article said before, it's a sequel to the 2022 film Thomas & Friends (Thomas And The Magic Railroad and the 2022 film Thomas & Friends have no connection). # This is the first Thomas & Friends film to be a direct sequel to another movie. # The film was originally going to be called "Thomas & Friends 2", but the production team decided that Return Of An Enemy fit the film's title more. # Diesel 10's defeat was originally going to be shown on screen, but test audiences thought it was too dark for a family film. # Some of the events of the first film are mentioned by Percy. # The film is slightly less kid-friendly than it's predecessor, being rated PG in the United States. # A Director's Cut of the film which would have removed the subplot about Rosie's idolization for Thomas was in the talks, but was cancelled for an unknown reason and the production crew never informed anyone online about the Director's Cut because of this. # Some scenes of the film were removed, but the production team never released an Extended Cut unlike it's predecessor. # The film was never shown in 3D in the United States, despite the IMAX release for the first film being in both 2D and 3D when it was released in America. # While the first film was released in the United States almost a month after it was released in the United Kingdom, the sequel was released in the United States the same day as the United Kingdom release. # The rights for an American release of the sequel were sold to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, which explains why TriStar Pictures didn't distribute the film in the United States. Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:CGI Animated Films Category:2025 films Category:Comcast Category:Universal Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on books Category:Sequels Category:3D films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:British films Category:Films with mixed reviews Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:U-Rated films Category:G-Rated films Category:Trains Category:Box-Office bombs with good reviews